I Guess That's Love, Sore Ga Ai Deshou
by witch-mistress-animaru
Summary: Episodic na salaysay ng "development" sa pagitan ni Kaname at Sousuke. Katulad ng Fumoffu. Malayo sa light novels ang estilo. Unang Filipino fic, unang FMP! fic.


I GUESS THAT'S LOVE

(SORE GA, AI DESHOU)

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Don't let the title mislead you. This is my first FMP fic, and a Filipino one, as well. You'll forgive me if I rant endlessly in English. The content will be in my mother tongue.

The title is from the opening theme of FMP?! Fumoffu!, SORE GA AI DESHOU. However this is not a songfic. I am planning another FMP fic in english, that one will be definitely angsty. I liked Sousuke best in TSR, you know, the I-see-no-sense-in-living-anymore-without-Kaname type of guy. The subject of his angst, however, is not separation from Kaname, but a serious wound that jeopardized his career and thus cuts his ties with mithril. Oh, well. I'll save that for another time. I just need to write it down so I'd remember.

Hay, baka gawin ko rin ito sa CCS pag nasa mood ako. Ay, ginagawa ko na pala, COLD FIRE, di ba? Kaso English pa rin yun, tagalog lang dialog na iba. Ah. Gagawa na lang ako ng Tagalized version. Hehe.

BUOD:

So, okay. Araw-araw ganito palagi ang eksena sa Jindai High --- darating si Kaname, minsan kasabay si Sousuke, minsan kasama si Kyouko (Yes, naalala ko!). Araw-araw rin, hindi pwedeng hindi masigawan ni Kaname si Sousuke dahil sa paglalagay ng mga bomba, trap, granada, at kung anu-ano pang ammunition sa paligid ng campus.

Hindi naman siguro lingid sa kaalaman ng lahat na in-love naman talaga sila sa isa't isa, di ba? And so ayun na nga, bakit kaya hindi nila masabi-sabi sa isa't isa ang nadarama?

Ano nga ba ang kahulugan ng pag-ibig kay Kaname Chidori at Sousuke Sagara?

Isa itong kuleksyon ng mga iba't ibang eksena ng tangkang pagtatapat ng magkabilang panig. (Damn, this summary sucks, I won't be surprised if you close the page without reading further.)

O sige, ganito na lang. Imagine-in mo, paano kung naging SHOUJO ang FMP? Eto ang sagot ko.

Hmm, eto pa pala: _How many takes does it take for them to admit their feelings?_

Bakit nga ba tagalog? Kasi, mas nakakatawa ang dialogue sa tagalog. Gets?

Parang one-shot na hindi. Lahat ay unti-unting tutungo sa pagiging officially-on ng ating dalawang bida.

Ay, alam mo na ang ending. Korni na. Pero malay mo, may plot pang iba?

First offering: Bomb-Kidnap Scare sa Jindai.

Take 1: BOMB / KIDNAP SCARE SA JINDAI

Klak. Klak. Nagrereload si Sousuke ng kanyang armalite. Nagtatago siya sa gilid ng locker, palingon-lingon. Pasilip-silip, palinga-linga.

"Walang tao. Ayos," bulong niya sa sarili at lumabas sa tinataguan. May hawak siyang smoke grenade (decoy) sa isang kamay. Nang may kumaluskos ay natanggal niya ang pin at naibato iyon sa pinagmulan ng ingay. May malakas na tili at yabag ng sapatos na tumatakbo palayo.

Boom. Narinig ang isang malakas na pagsabog kasabay ng pagkalat ng usok sa locker room. Na-trigger ang sprinkler system at naglabasan ang mga estudyante.

"SOUSUKE!!!" Isang matinis na sigaw ang bumasag sa katahimikan. Lumabas ang galit na galit na si Kaname galing sa kanilang silid-aralan at hinanap ang pasimuno ng kaguluhan.

Naabutan niya si Sousuke na nakatayo sa harap ng locker nito.

"Ano na namang ginawa mong lalaki ka?!" Singhal ni Kaname, hawak ang kanyang pamalong yari sa papel.

"May tao kanina." Blanko ang mukhang sagot ni Sousuke. "May palagay akong may inilagay sa loob ng locker ko, kaya nabato ko ng granada." Dagdag-paliwanag pa nito.

"Eh tatanga-tanga ka rin pala," igting-bagang na sabi naman ni Kaname. "Hindi mo ba naisip na locker room ito? Natural na may magpunta dito!" At bago pa makahuma si Sousuke ay nahampas na siya ni Kaname ng papel na pamalo (A/N: yung parang pamaypay na ewan na yari sa papel).

"Aray." Blanko ang mukha ni Sousuke habang nakatungo dahil sa lakas ng palo. "Hindi mo ba alam na masakit iyon, Chidori?"

"Wala — akong — paki!!!" Nanggagalaiting hiyaw ni Kaname habang tuloy sa pagpalo kay Sousuke. "Masyado ka talagang paranoid!"

"Aray. Aray. Masakit iyon." Patuloy ang reklamo ni Sousuke sa patag (flat) na tinig habang inaasalto siya ni Kaname.

Iyon ang eksenang inabutan ni Kyouko at napangiti na lang siya sabay talikod.

Buo na naman ang araw ng dalawa.

Sa Jindai, hindi kumpleto ang araw nang walang bagay na sumasabog o di kaya'y pumuputok na kagagawan ni Sousuke. Hindi rin kumpleto ang araw kung walang Kaname'ng magwawala at paghahampasin ang salarin.

Ibig sabihin, pangkaraniwang na araw na naman sa Jindai High.

Matapos ang malagim (sa opinyon ni Sousuke) na eksena ng sadismo, sabay nang naglalakad patungong principal's office ang dalawa. Nakaingos si Kaname at may isang metro siguro ang pagitan nilang dalawa habang sabay na naglalakad. Si Sousuke ay nagkakamot pa rin ng ulo niya.

Panay ang buntong-hininga ni Sousuke habang panay ang singhal ni Kaname.

Mayamaya pa ay nasa principal's office na ang dalawa.

"May narinig daw na pagsabog sa locker room sa second floor," direktang pahayag ng principal (yung puti ang buhok na adik ring katulad ni Sousuke). Si Kaname ay nakaupo lamang, pinagpapawisan ng malapot habang si Sousuke ay direktang nakatingin sa principal.

"May dumating kasing tao, sir, at nagtangkang maglagay ng kung ano sa locker ko. Binato ko na siya ng smoke grenade at nakatakbo bago ko nakilala kung sino." Mahabang litanya ni Sousuke. "May palagay ho akong bomba ang tinangkang ilagay ng taong iyon."

"Hmm..." Tumango-tango ang principal at sinulyapan silang dalawa. "Bomba, ha?"

Sa puntong ito'y nilalabasan na ng ugat sa mukha si Kaname sa sobrang gigil kay Sousuke. Pero hindi siya makahuma sa harap ng principal.

"Dapat sigurong imbestigahan ito." Napalunok si Kaname nang matanto niya kung anong nais gawin ng principal. "At sino pa nga bang pagkakatiwalaan ko kundi ang ekspertong gaya mo, Sousuke? Tama, mula ngayon, ikaw ang bahala sa mga bagay na tulad nito."

Nais na ni Kaname'ng lumabas ng silid bago matuon ang mata ng principal sa kanya, ngunit wala siyang magawa nang tawagin siya nito.

"Kaname."

"P-p-po?"

"Tutulungan mo si Sousuke'ng resolbahin ang kasong ito."

"P-p-po?!" Tumaas ang tinig niya.

"May problema ba roon?"

"H-ha? W-wala h-ho...hehe." Napangiwi na lamang si Kaname habang tumatango-tango.

Paglabas nila ay muling nakatikim ng hampas si Sousuke.

---

At hayun na nga, araw-araw ay nagtatagal sa Jindai ang dalawa upang 'mag-imbestiga.' Si Sousuke ay makailang ulit na naglagay ng trap, mina, at kung ano pang mga bombang sumasabog kapag nagagalaw o nakakanti.

Ang akala naman ng lahat ay kagagawan iyon ng nagtatangkang bombahin ang Jindai.

Araw-araw ring nakakatikim ng hampas si Sousuke mula kay Kaname.

Nang araw na iyon ay naroon muli ang dalawa, nagtatago sa sulok ng building. Panay ang hikab ni Kaname.

_Heto na naman tayo,_ isip niya.

"Chidori," tawag ni Sousuke.

"Ano na naman? Tigilan na kasi natin ito. Walang nagtatangkang pasabugin ang lugar na ito maliban sa iyo."

"May tao."

"Ha?" Napamulagat si Kaname. "Sigurado ka?"

"Tama." Biglang namutla si Kaname sa sinabi ni Sousuke.

"Baka naman school staff lang iyon?" Pinagpapawisang tanong ni Kaname.

"Nag-uwian na lahat ng mga tao dito. Kanina pang alas-singko."

"Sousuke, huwag kang manakot nang ganyan. Walang maglalagay ng bomba, naintindihan mo?"

"Pero sigurado akong may ibang tao. Nagmamasid."

"S-sousuke," seryoso ang mukha ni Sousuke, kung kaya't kinabahan si Kaname.

"Dito ka lang." Utos ni Sousuke habang bumubunot ng baril. Inabutan niya ng stunner si Kaname bago lumabas mula sa pagkukubli. "Mag-ingat ka."

Thug. Thug. Thug. Naririnig na ni Kaname ang tibok ng puso niya. Humigpit ang hawak niya sa stunner.

_Walang tao. Walang problema. Walang tao. Walang problema._

Paulit-ulit na sinasambit ni Kaname sa isip ang mga katagang iyon.

Nang may marinig siyang kaluskos mula sa likuran niya.

Slow-motion itong nilingon ni Kaname. At napatili siya.

---

Nasa loob ng building si Sousuke at kasalukuyang naglalagay ng patibong. Nalibot na niya lahat ng pasilyo subalit wala siyang nakitang tao. Marahil ay tama si Chidori, isip niya. Baka paranoid lang siya.

Aktong palabas na siya ng silid na pinaglagyan ng patibong nang marinig niya ang tili ni Kaname.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Sousuke. Kinabahan. Napatuwid siya ng tayo at naikasa ang baril. Tinungo niya ang bintana at tumalon mula roon patungo sa ikalawang palapag ng gusali.

_Chidori, maghintay ka. Parating na ako._

_Antanga mo, Sousuke. Alam mong may panganib na nakaamba sa kanya pero iniwan mo pa rin siya!_ Kastigo niya sa sarili.

Nagsalimbayan sa isip ni Sousuke ang imahe ni Kaname, nakagapos, walang malay, walang suot...

...o wala nang buhay.

Ipinilig niya ang ulo niya habang patuloy sa pagtalunton sa pinagmulan ng hiyaw.

_Hinde, walang magagawa ang pag-iisip ko ng kung anu-ano. Ayos lang si Kaname, hindi ba?_

Ngunit muli, ang imahe ni Kaname na sinasaktan ng isang malaking lalaki, ang imahe ni Kaname na sugatan, o...

...paano kung itinali siya sa bomba?

Nagtagis ang bagang ni Sousuke habang pinipilit putulin ang daloy ng isip niya.

_Walang mangyayaring masama. May sandata siya. Kaya niyang alagaan ang sarili niya._

Naningkit ang mata ni Sousuke nang dumating sa pinagtataguan nila kanina. Wala nang tao roon.

_Hindi maaari. Chidori. Nasaan ka na?_

Naisip ni Sousuke ang lahat ng mga pangyayaring naglagay kay Kaname sa panganib, maging ang mga ngiti nito, ang mukha nitong galit, hanggang sa para na siyang mababaliw.

_Kaname...bakit...paano na kung may nangyari talagang masama? Bakit..._

Pakiramdam niya'y tinarakan ng punyal ang kanyang dibdib sa isiping hindi na niya makikita ang masayang mukha ni Kaname.

Humigpit ang hawak niya sa kanyang baril.

"Ilabas mo si Chidori!" Sigaw niya sa kawalan. Subalit walang sumasagot.

"Ilalabas mo ba si Chidori ng maayos o pasasabugin ko ang lugar na ito hanggang sa mapilitan kang lumabas?" Nang wala pa ring sumagot, naglabas si Sousuke ng isang remote control na may anim na pindutan. Pinindot niya ang una.

Boom. Sumabog ang isang silid sa kanang bahagi ng gusali, sa unang palapag.

"Ayaw mo pa rin bang lumabas?"

Sinunod ni Sousuke ang nasa gitnang bahagi. Pipindutin na sana niya ang ikatlong buton nang...

"Talaga bang balak mong ma-kick out dahil sa pagpapasabog ng buong building?" Isang galit na sigaw ang nagpalingon kay Sousuke. Naroon si Kaname. Mukha namang walang nangyaring masama dito, subalit tila pa rin siya itinulos sa kinatatayuan niya. Nabitiwan niya ang remote at ang baril. Inilang-hakbang niya ang pagitan nila at walang anu-anong niyakap si Kaname na nabigla sa ikinilos niya.

Natahimik si Kaname, bahagyang namula ang mukha sa biglang iginawi ni Sousuke.

"S-sousuke," anas niya, nakasandig sa dibdib nito. Dama niya ang init mula sa mga braso nito.

"Ayos ka lang ba?"

"O-oo naman," sagot niyang nauutal, napaangat ang tingin kay Sousuke. Tila namumutla pa rin ako.

"Bakit ka tumili kanina?"

"H-ha? Kasi...nagulat lang ako. Andito pala sila..." Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kaname nang matanto ang posisyon nila ni Sousuke at naitulak niya ito. "Bastos!" Sigaw niya sabay tampal kay Sousuke.

"Aray." Nabigla si Sousuke sa pagbabago ng reaksyon ni Kaname. "Masakit iyon, Chidori."

"Anong paki ko? Ano bang pumasok sa isip mo at pinasabog mo ang buong gusali ng Jindai? Nasisiraan ka na ba? At sino bang kinakausap mo?"

"W-wala. Naisip ko lang..." _...na hindi ko pala kayang isipin kung mawawala ka..._

"Ano?"

"Ah, oo nga pala. Sino ang sinasabi mong gumulat sa iyo?"

"Ah, si Kyouko iyon...Gusto daw nilang tumulong sa paghanap sa salarin." Namumula ang mukhang turan ni Kaname, naiisip na marahil ay nakita sila ng mga kaibigan.

---

Sa isang sulok sa di-kalayuan ay nakatayo ang mga kaibigan ng dalawa, bakas sa mukha ang panghihinayang.

"Tsk, sayang."

"Palpak ang plano mo, Kyouko."

"Hindi bale. Marami pang pagkakataon. Kung hindi lang sana naisip ni Kana-chan na nandito tayo't nanonood... Asar."

"Sabagay. Darating din naman sila diyan."

END OF EPISODE

A/N: Ano sa tingin ninyo? Sarap isulat nito. Hehe.


End file.
